Fallen Stars
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: A bloody war between the kingdoms of Freyrgard and Mordrivale, two fallen stars separated on the night of the Blood moon. These two will encounter forbidden love, Blacken evil and a plot so horrifying that no man nor human could speak. Pairings - Oc/Punk, Oc/Edge, Randy/Kelly
1. Not a New Chapter

To the Readers of Fallen Stars

* * *

This is not a new chapter but a message to those who read this, I have not updated this in a long time because I did not feel happy writing it as the plot I have spiralled into a mess.

So Im going to re-write this all again, some of it may change or it may not.

The thing I'm keeping the same is the characters

but the change will be...

I'm adding some new characters

The couples may change

Storyline may be different

and

There might be death with one of the main characters

Im sorry if you have waited for a long time for a new chapter

but my heart is not in this story any more so instead of deleting it

I am going to re-write for you the viewers


	2. Stories

For those who read that this story was going to be re-written

this is the first chapter of the new update

Original this story was requested by

DivaliciousDooL

however I felt that I could no longer work with it because it spiralled out of control

It was not her fault but mine so

I hope you all enjoy this new version

:D

* * *

_The __beginning_

From the rocky moutains to the plain lands and towards the dark forest to the calm seas, this land of peace and quiet was known as Nesada and within Nesada lived two large kingdom's. One was called Mordrivale, this kingdom was close to the plain lands which was ruled by the Queen Trish and the King Austin while the other kingdom was called Freyrgard, this kingdom was right next to the dark forest which was ruled by Queen Michelle and King Undertaker.

Both Kingdoms lived in peace but that era was soon to end due a death that would cause a bloody war.

This death happened on the plain's of Mordri that was located near the kingdom of Mordrivale, the right hand man of King Austin was The Rock and he had stumble on a man who belonged to the kingdom of Freygard.

As his duty, The Rock took his sword and fought with this man however this man was horrifying and cunning that he killed The Rock with a stab to the back. News broke out quickly to Austin and he had his men catch the man and soon had him beheaded. The problem that had risen was this man was not an ordinary man, Kane was the brother to King Undertaker.

News travelled fast to the kingdom of Freygard and Undertaker was mad, he sent his men to retrieve the body and declared war onto the kingdom of Mordrivale. King Austin and King Undertaker had funerals for the men they had just lost and vowed they would end the others life.

"I will avenge you brother"

"I will carry on your will of fire Rock"

Their Queens stood by them no matter what, even though they thought this war was silly, now both sides had family's of their own.

Queen Trish and King Austin had two beautiful boys known as Edge who was the oldest followed by Randy, Austin was excited to have boys because he wanted them to take over his throne when he was no longer fit to run the kingdom.

Queen Michelle and King Undertaker also had two boys known as John and Punk, John was the eldest and Punk the youngest. Undertaker trained these boys in combat as he wanted sons who could handle themselves in battle.

Each brother grew up loving the other but when they all hit the age range of 19 and 18 something changed for two brothers, Edge and Randy grew apart as they had fallen the same girl but she had chosen Randy and it left Edge angry so instead of brother love, the pair argued from dawn to dusk. Punk and John however did not fall out, though when you looked at them you would think that. There bond grew stronger, they have their moments when they don't listen or do what the other says but they knew that during this war they had to stick together.

However on the night of the Blood moon everything would change.

**Freyrgard**

"Brother you must listen, how can you just waste you time on the stars when you must be practising with your daggers"John said as he walked beside his Brother Punk.

"John, I no need to practice and im not wasting time watching the stars as something big will be happening in the sky"Punk answered as he stopped and looked at John.

"Not those stories again, they are just stories Punk"John replied as he let out a sigh.

Punk shook his head and marched towards the balcony, John let out another sigh then he ran after his brother. He and Punk loved the stories within the family library but Punk loved one story that their uncle Kane used to read to them before he was killed.

**Flashback**

_10 year old Punk with his 11 year old brother John were following their uncle Kane to the library, he had told them he had a special story to tell them. John was happy as he loved hearing stories but Punk had not found a favourite book so his love for the books had faulted a bit._

_"You boys excited?"Kane asked as he opened the door._

_"Yeah"John said as he ran right in and jumped onto the pillows on the floor._

_"Punk?"Kane said as he did not hear the other boy._

_He turned around to find Punk had stopped a few feet away from the door and he was looking down, Kane tilted his head and approached the boy. He got onto his knee's and then placed a hand on Punk's shoulder._

_"What is it?"he asked._

_"Why cant I find a book I love like John has"Punk replied with a frown._

_Kane smiled and stood up, he placed the hand on Punk's back and pushed him to the door._

_"You dont choose books, they choose you. There is always a book for someone no matter what"Kane said._

_"So on will pick me"Punk replied as he looked up._

_Kane nodded, Punk smiled and ran into the room. He and John were fighting over where they would sit, Kane shook his head as he approached the book case. This story he was going to tell them was one he loved and he had a feeling that this might be the book for Punk as he could tell the youngest loved the carefully, he found it and pulled the book out then he blew the dust off before walking over to the boys, sitting down, he looked at them with a smile._

_"Alright, you two ready?Kane asked._

_Both boys nodded as they grabbed a pillow and held it to their chest._

_"Our story starts on the night of the blood moon, on that day, the sky would gift the land with two precious stars and sometimes they would arrive together but sometimes separated. No one knows why they came but people and kings sent men to search for them. Now if you make a star happy, they glow bright and that was what made people want them"_

_Punk leaned forward, he wanted to see a star's glow._

_"Sometimes these stars had fallen in love with people that had gotten to close with them but one star that arrived a long time ago fell in love with a man, he made her glow strong however one night she had stumbled on a secret. The man she fell in love in had planned this and he wanted the glow to give to another girl, a random guy asked what he would do with the star once he was done and the mane replied that he would leave her to the wild, maybe give it to his drunk brother"_

_"No"John said as he stood up._

_"Sit"Kane replied as he raised an eyebrow and John did._

_"Heart broken by this, the star when searching for her sister star that arrived with her. It was a long journey but what she saw would break her heart more for that no one could repair. Her sister star had found someone who cherish her and they had a small family, seeing this brought tears to the star. Her lover had found and told her he was worried, she could see through the fake worry and kept walking, he called after her and it brought her sister star and the husband out so they all followed her to a cliff's._

_"Sister star stop"_

_The star stopped and she looked at everyone, tears brought to her eyes. Her glow dimming down and soon she pulled a dagger out of her cloak._

_"Stop what are you doing"_

_"You lie to me, you only want my glow for a another and you sister how is it possible that I can not find true love when you can. My heart screams in pain as I suffer and I do not want to suffer"_

_"You will find love, dont do it"_

_The star would not listen and she plunged the dagger into her body, with her last breath, she chanted._

_"I curse these lands, for the next star that lands here, she will have a heart of ice for no fake man will break it"_

_A shadow rose across the lands of Freyrdri and the people were consumed along with that man and the sister star. Black flowers were left in their place, the land would only grow black now and only evil would move there. Ever since that day, no star has fallen because of the curse"_

_"So you like it?"Kane asked._

_"Its sad, sister star didnt do anything bad"John said as he stood up and went looking for another book for their uncle to read._

_Kane shook his head with a smile and placed the book down, he looked at John then turned around to find the book was gone and so was Punk. He found Punk with the book by a window, he approached him but stopped when he heard the little boy speak._

_"I wont break your heart, I will cherish you forever"_

_Kane knew Punk had found the one book and he was happy that he did, it was his favourite book that his father read to him and Undertaker._

**Flashback **

"No they are not"Punk said as he leaned on the wall.

John shook his head and sat next to him, he never understood why Punk loved that story, it became weird that his brother would always watch the sky for one but it wasn't just that. Punk searched for Freyrdri and promised that he would ride to the place, he even written what day the blood moon would appear and today was that day.

"Stars do not fall Punk"John replied.

Just as John had said that, the moon had finally turned red and a bright light spread across the sky. Both brothers looked up in shocked and soon two stars coated it light twirled around each other before they split off for one another and in different directions. Punk's face lit up and a smile appeared, he had waited so long for this to happen.

"Believe me now"Punk asked.

John nodded.

**Mordrivale**

Randy had just walked his beautiful girlfriend Kelly home and returned to the castle, he was glad to have the day with her and not learn history about his family line, he indeed wanted to be the next king but Edge was to be first. He was sad that him and his brother were longer on good terms, he sometimes wished that Kelly had not been so pretty to attract their eyes however he was grateful she choose him.

He glided up the stairs towards his room and dropped his cloak onto the bed before making his way to the balcony, tonight was the red moon and he wanted to see it in its glory shine moment.

Edge on the other hand was sitting on a tree within the forest not far from the kingdom, sometimes he had to escape. He could not deal with seeing her on his brother arm, it torn at his heart even more and then he had his father pushing him to fight with a weapon that he hated and was not good at, a sword.

He looked at his bow and smiled, his weapon of choice, sometimes it made him feel like a hero almost like Robin hood and because of that, he wore a similar style to the legend. He looked up at the sky and was waiting for the moment, like Punk and John. Edge and Randy had heard the story from their mother Trish.

**flashback**

_"So did you two enjoy it?"Trish asked as she moved them towards their room._

_"No it was boring, who would want to be in love with a star. Love is stupid"Randy said as he climbed into his bed and crossed his arms._

_Trish laughed a little and soon helped Edge climb into his bed, he was still holding the book._

_"Edge, did you like it?"_

_Edge nodded with a smile as he clutched the book to his chest. Trish then said good night to her boys before blowing the candle and then left. Randy soon quickly fell asleep but Edge climbed out of bed and approached the window then looked up to the stars, each one twinkled at him and he raised a hand to touch them._

_"I wont hurt you"_

**Flashback**

Both brothers were watching the sky when the moon had finally turned red and a bright light spread across the sky, soon two stars coated it light twirled around each other before they split off for one another and in different directions. Randy couldnt belive it and smile appeared, he would get the star for Kelly a present for her.

Edge watched carefully and jumped off the tree.

"I will find you"

Each star burned bright as it travelled however one of the stars had crashed into the ground and soon the other one followed the same but one star would awaken to a black cold placed called Freyrdri while the other a green meadow known as Sordrifa.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, I hope you like the change

It will be helpful if you could

review as I would like to hear your thoughts.

:D


	3. Journey

For those who read that this story was going to be re-written

this is the second chapter of the new update

I only own one of OC and the other belongs to another person

I do not own anything related to WWE and Star Dust

:D

* * *

_Previously_

Each star burned bright as it travelled however one of the stars had crashed into the ground and soon the other one followed the same but one star would awaken to a black cold placed called Freyrdri while the other a green meadow known as Sordrifa.

**Freyrgard **

Punk was racing around his room, gathering everything he would need for the journey. He stopped to look out the window, after so many years hoping for a star, two had arrived. He felt sadness take over as his uncle Kane who loved the story would not be able to share the joy, Punk walked to the book case he had and scanned it before taking one book out. He wiped the top and smiled, this book brought him so much hope and faith.

He placed it in the bag and looked around his room before walking out and making his way to his father throne room.

John was already in the throne room and was waiting by his Father and Mother for Punk, he could not believe what happened, he always thought it was a myth but Punk believing on made him think a little.

What if they weren't myths?

And tonight proved that, he was shocked as Punk ran towards his room. John knew Punk would want to go after one of them maybe both but now they needed to tell their parents.

The doors opened to reveal Punk walking with his bag, he placed in on the floor before jogging up to his parents and John. Undertaker leaned forward as he looked at his sons, Michelle smiled at them as she crossed her legs.

"So what brings my sons here, with bags packed for a journey"He asked.

"Falling stars father"Punk replied as he got on his knee's like John.

"Fallen stars, they do not exist"Undertaker answered as he stood up.

John and Punk stay there, thinking, it would take a miracle for their father to believe them. Michelle was about to say something when a guard rushed into the throne room and threw himself to the floor.

"My king"

"What is it?"Undertaker demanded.

"Two fallen stars have appeared on the night of the blood moon"the man replied.

"Leave"Michelle said and the man did.

Undertaker looked at his sons and thought back to Kane who told them that story, he missed his brother and he knew that his brother would of gone in a heart beat so he looked at Michelle who smiled and nodded.

"Stand my sons"He said.

John and Punk stood up, Undertaker approached them and smiled.

"You may go but I want to see at least one of these stars within the kingdom"

"Yes father"they replied.

"Be safe my sons"Michelle said as she hugged them and they nodded.

Punk and John grabbed their bags and took off into the night, Michelle turned to Undertaker who had taken a seat.

"So my brother was right to have faith"He said.

"Indeed"Michelle answered as she kissed his forehead.

John and Punk had made it to the stables and had mounted their bags onto the horses before they took off riding. Once they were outside the kingdom, John came to a stop and Punk noticed so he stopped to before approaching his brother.

"What is it?"Punk asked.

"Which one do we go to?"John replied.

Punk's eyes widened as he had forgot that the stars went in different direction from each other. For one had headed in the direction of Sordrifa while the other Freyrdri. Punk had no clue which one to head to, they were closer to Sordrifa but the star that landed in Freydri would have an heart of ice. John could see Punk was having trouble on which one to go to.

"We'll head north for now"Punk said.

"Then decided when we are half way between both of them?"John asked.

Punk nodded and soon the pair rode off into the night.

**Mordrivale**

Randy was pacing round his room, he couldn't believe what he saw and he had to tell Kelly. He opened his door and jogged down the hall, he passed his mother who shook her head. He ignored the calls and made it to the gates, he ordered the guard to open them but the guy refused.

"Why the running my son?"

Randy turned to see his father Austin walking towards him so he got down on his knee's before Austin told him to rise.

"Stars falling, I need to tell Kelly"He replied.

"You know the other kingdom have seen this as well"Austin said as he looked at the sky.

Randy nodded and he didnt want the other kingdom to see those stars, it was for their eyes only. Austin looked at his son and wished the other one was here, he knew that Edge must of seen the stars fall but it also meant the other kingdom would of seen the two stars.

"Randy"

"Yes father?"Randy asked.

"I want you to find those stars and bring them back here"Austin spoke

Randy nodded and the guard opened the gate, the young man ran through the village and straight towards Kelly's home. Austin walked back into the castle were he was met by Trish.

"Is it wise to send them?"She asked.

"Edge will go no matter what"Austin replied as he placed an arm around her.

"Randy will go for Kelly"Trish said and Austin nodded.

Randy made it to Kelly's house and he was panting hard, he knocked on the door and Kelly opened it.

"Randy what is it?"She asked as she lead him into the house.

"Stars have fallen"He replied.

Kelly helped him to the chair before she looked out her window then turned back to Randy.

"Stars, they havent fallen for ages"

"I know but Ive been give the mission to get them"He said.

Kelly smiled as she fetched him a glass of water, she handed it to him and he drunk it quickly.

"I will bring the glow back for you"Randy said as he stood up.

She smiled and took the glass before she hugged him, she loved him so much and he loved her so much as well. He wanted to be with her forever and this would prove it to her and his family.

"I leave tomorrow" Randy said and Kelly nodded.

**Meanwhile**

Edge made sure he had everything with him so he placed his sack on his back then looked at the sky for the star dust trail. He knew that they would be in different places and he had to choose one to go to.

Thinking about the story he was told as a child, he closed his eyes and focused.

Taking hold of his bow tight, he ran towards Freyrdri as the star there would need him more than the other. That star would need love and warmth from a kind heart and not a fake one. Soon he picked up his speed, gripping his bow even more tightly.

"Im coming"he whispered into the wind.

**Sordrifa**

Firefly's had surrounded the place but scattered off when something bright had crashed into the ground, the wind was gently and the trees did not groan however a feminine groan emitted from the hole. Soon the glowing bugs returned and dance around the hole then a hand popped out and soon followed by a body.

"Where am I" she said as she looked them she noticed something.

She was alone.

"Sister star"she called out.

**Freyrdri**

The wind was harsh here and the trees groaned loudly like monsters screaming in the night, the star had landed in a small clearing. The dust settled to reveal a star who was scared, she had no clue where she was.

"Sister star"she whispered as she looked around.

Her heart beat could be heard and took a few footsteps before a dark shadow rose and consumed her.

It melted into her skin, disappearing but the star was now asleep but their was a chant that was echoed around her.

_"I curse these lands, for the next star that lands here, she will have a heart of ice for no fake man will break it"_

* * *

Second chapter done and I hope you like it

It will be helpful if you could

review as I would like to hear your thoughts.

:D


End file.
